


The Gold

by dayswithrays



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, after episode 11
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 15:34:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8996509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dayswithrays/pseuds/dayswithrays
Summary: Katsuki Yuri has won the gold, and Viktor Nikiforov could not be more proud. But as happy for Yuri as he is, there's something stopping Viktor from enjoying the moment... Jealousy. For once, Viktor doesn't want to share Yuri with the world. He wants his love all to himself.





	

The crowd was roaring, but Yuri Katsuki did not hear it. All he could hear was the sound of his heartbeat where the newly placed gold medal rested. There were millions of people watching him, but he did not feel their gaze. There was one pair of eyes on him Yuri _did_ feel, and they firmly held him back. Yuri momentarily forgot that he was supposed to be making his way toward the middle of the rink for photos with the other medalists.

Instead Yuri turned to meet the blue eyes holding him back. They were full of all the pride and joy they could hold for the person they were fixated on, the person that the owner of those blue eyes had promised to help win the gold. The person those blue eyes loved.

"That is right," Yuri thought, "I did not win this medal alone."

All were confused as they saw the champion skate back toward his coach.

"Yuri," Viktor questioned the Japanese man when he stopped in front of him at the entrance to the rink. Viktor was just as confused as the others. "Yuri what are you-"

Yuri interrupted him, his eyes sparkling, "Viktor, come up with me."

Viktor was surprised. "Yuri, I cannot. You won the medal, so go. They are waiting." To emphasize his words Viktor gestured towards the photographers with his hand.

Yuri shook his head. "No, Viktor," Yuri took Viktor's right hand with his own, and their matching rings gleamed. "We won it. I never would have made it without you."

Pink dusted the Russian's smiling face, and Yuri tugged him just enough for him to step onto the ice. Together, hands clasped, they started toward the middle of the rink. Viktor carefully walked the slippery surface and Yuri skated along side him, careful not to go too fast.

Viktor and Yuri, the latter mostly oblivious to the crowd, kept glancing at each other like two schoolkids. Viktor was beaming with pride for all Yuri had accomplished. He was honored that Yuri wanted him up there by his side. Viktor tightened his grip on Yuri's hand.

Viktor had always believed in surprising the crowd, and encouraged Yuri to surprise him if he wanted to surprise others. But it was no surprise to Viktor that Yuri won the gold, and Viktor was perfectly fine with that.

Speaking of Yuri, our champion, he was jittery with leftover nerves and new excitement of the moment he'd been waiting for since the start of his skating career. His glances at Viktor only fueled that excitement. Yuri was not paying attention, so he accidentally started to skate too fast for Viktor's careful steps, and- Viktor slipped and face planted.

The crowd gasped, camera shutters exploded, and Yuri tried to help up a mildly embarrassed Viktor. The announcers started joking about Viktor beginning to grow old, and he nearly fell again because of it. When Viktor was back to being steady on his feet, Yuri noticed a spot of deep red under his nose.

"Ah!" Yuri exclaimed, "I'm sorry Viktor! I'm so sorry!"

Yuri grabbed the handkerchief out of Viktor's suitcoat front pocket and dabbed at the spot of blood. After a moment Viktor took the handkerchief from Yuri with a smile.

"It's okay, Yuri." Viktor answered, hastily refolding the cloth and returning it to his breast pocket. "It was just a bit of blood, and not as bad as yours was." Viktor chuckled at the memory.

"What the heck was that, old man?" Yuri Plisetsky grumbled when Yuri and Viktor made it to the middle of the rink. His silver medal gleamed on his chest. Anyone could see that, while the fifteen year old was annoyed he had not won the gold, he was beaming as brightly as his medal.

Viktor made a face at Yurio for being called old for the second time that day.

"Ah, sorry," Yuri apologized politely.

"Maybe if you two weren't always disgustingly clinging to each other things like this wouldn't happen," Yurio retorted, Yuri's apology unheard.

Viktor smiled and shook his head, amused at the fifteen year old. Viktor knew all too well that right now Yurio's life and love was competitive skating, just as Viktor's was at his age. That Viktor Nikiforov _is_ dead, just as Yurio had said. The new Viktor Nikiforov had found life and love in something, in someone else.

Viktor grasped Yuri's right hand with his own and held them up, victorious, for all to see. He knew that if everyone had not noticed the shining gold bands before, they surely would now.

Sure enough, there were people pointing and whispering amongst themselves. Viktor noticed Pitchit taking one of his masterful photos of them.

Suddenly Viktor regretted his hasty decision to show the rings. As proud as he was, at the moment he wanted Yuri all to himself. But one look at how happy Yuri was made Viktor ignore the desire to drag him off the ice and away from the crowd. Viktor wanted to let Yuri enjoy this moment that he had worked so hard for. After all, you only live once.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

After the photoshoot, the skaters had a few minutes to themselves before the press conference. Yuri was using his time to put on his warmup and rehydrate. When Yuri was done he threw away his empty water bottle in a nearby trashcan and stretched a little.

"Well," Yuri stated, straightening himself, "the press conference will start soon, so we should head over there."

Yuri turned to Viktor, who was leaning against the wall of the empty hallway they were in. Yuri was curious and slightly worried at his expression, which was one of deep thought and slight annoyance. His icy eyes were piercing the floor. The silence of his coach was odd.

Yuri frowned and asked, "Viktor, is everything okay?" He moved to step in front of him. "Is something bothering you?"

Viktor's eyes shot up to look at Yuri, and for a moment they stayed there, locked onto each others gaze. Then Viktor grabbed Yuri's shoulders and pivoted, pressing Yuri against the wall, staring deeper into his wide eyes. Yuri's breath caught, his face reddened, and butterflies erupted in his stomach. His heart banged against his ribcage. The air was tense, until Viktor sighed and rested his forehead against the wall over Yuri's shoulder.

"Viktor..." Yuri mumbled, not sure what to do or say.

Viktor smiled weakly, though Yuri could not see it. "Sorry, Yuri. I'm just..." Viktor took a deep breath.

Yuri wrapped his arms around Viktor and pulled him closer into a hug.

"Yuri, do me a favor, will you?" Viktor mumbled, leaning into the hug and pressing Yuri firmly against the wall.

Yuri swallowed and tried to calm his racing heart and reduce the red in his face.

"O-of course. Anything." Yuri stuttered.

Viktor pulled away a little to put his lips right next to Yuri's ear and whispered, "Let's be vague on any questions about the rings and our relationship, just for now."

"Sure, if... if that's what you want," Yuri answered, trying to keep the doubt out of his voice.

Yuri felt shocked and confused. Viktor enjoyed showing off the rings before, so why be discreet about it now? Yuri had an ugly whisper in the back of his mind. What if Viktor had just been joking earlier about their rings being engagement rings? Yuri had not originally planned for them to be but...when he bought them he _was_ secretly wishing they really _were_ engagement rings that he bought for who he wished was his boyfriend. They were not dating, but they both had always known without saying that they were more than friends.

"Yuri," Viktor interrupted Yuri's thoughts, "You are mine."

Yuri's heart leaped at Viktor's statement. His body felt like it was on fire, and it burned to ashes every doubt in Yuri's mind.

"I don't want to share you with the world. Not right now." Viktor insisted, moving to peer into Yuri's eyes.

Yuri nodded in agreement, and then smiled. "Me neither."

Yuri knew he had stolen Viktor Nikiforov from the skating world, and now he knew that he was so close to being the only man to ever know his love. Viktor leaned into Yuri to give him a much anticipated kiss. But a staff member walked into the hallway, interrupting them. Yuri and Viktor leaped apart in surprise at the other person's entrance. Yuri backpedaled so hard he hit the wall parallel to the one they were originally standing against. The staff member did not notice any of this, as his eyes were glued to a clipboard he was holding.

"Hey I just came to remind you that the press conference is starting in a few minutes, so..." the man finally looked up from his clipboard to see a very flustered and stiff Yuri and a politely smiling Viktor who did not look at all pleased at the staff member's presence. Sensing that he was not wanted anywhere in the vicinity at that moment, the man hurried with his lines, "if you could make your way over there that'd be great," before immediately leaving the hallway.

Yuri and Viktor both sighed. Viktor ran a hand through his bangs."I guess we need to be a little more careful if we don't want certain _questions_ asked tonight." Viktor stated.

Yuri sheepishly smiled. "I guess so."

Yuri made a show of looking down both ends of the hallway, checking for another person's presence, before approaching Viktor again. "I think we were in the middle of something?" Yuri said tentatively, blushing.

Viktor chuckled before cupping his hands around Yuri's face and pressing their lips together. Yuri once again wrapped his arms around Viktor and eliminated the distance between them. Since Yuri had never been in love before, he never understood what it meant for two people to fit together perfectly. But Viktor's hands on his face felt like a flawless fit. Yuri's arms around Viktor's waist felt like they belonged there. Their kiss was... perfect.

Viktor eventually pulled away, out of breath, and rested his forehead against Yuri's.

"Do we have to do press?" Viktor's voice became whiny, like a child.

Yuri laughed half-heartedly. He wished they could stay like this all night, but he withdrew from the embrace and straightened Viktor's tie before readjusting his own clothes. "We need to head over there before they come looking for us again," Yuri walked over to a mirror in the hall to make sure he looked presentable.

Viktor went to the same mirror to fix his own appearance. He reluctantly agreed with Yuri. "We should... or they may find us in a _questionable_ position," Viktor winked at Yuri in the mirror, fully enjoying watching Yuri's face redden considerably.

"We w-wouldn't want that," Yuri croaked, trying to calm his flaring face.

Viktor smiled and grandly gestured with his hand toward where they needed to go. They walked down the hallway, Viktor's arm around Yuri's waist until they came to the set of doors that led to the press and the crowd that, for once, Viktor was not entirely excited to see. Viktor let go of Yuri, and they both turned to smile at each other before taking deep breaths and opening the doors to face the people behind them.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

One successful press conference and a long evening later, Yuri and Viktor finally got back to their hotel room. At first Yuri was a little embarrassed when Viktor almost immediately stripped before pulling his night clothes on and sliding into his bed, but then Yuri realized his own exhaustion and quickly followed suit. He ignored the blush creeping up his face.

Yuri's bed was so soft and comfortable, yet it felt like something was missing, which was odd since it was exactly the same as it was yesterday.

"Yuri?" Viktor spoke softly.

Yuri turned around in his bed to face Viktor. Yuri smiled and stretched out his hand across the small space between their beds. Viktor's hand reached out from under his covers and held it happily for a moment. Then he gripped it tighter and pulled Yuri toward him. Yuri gasped and shuffled clumsily, trying not to slip into the small space between the mattresses as Viktor insistently pulled Yuri into his bed. Yuri was glad the lights were off so Viktor couldn't see how flushed he was. Not that it mattered, as Yuri was sure that Viktor could feel the heat radiating off his body.

Yuri soon found himself lying on his back facing the ceiling. Viktor had wrapped his arms around Yuri's midsection and was using his chest as a pillow. Viktor yawned and snuggled his face into Yuri's shirt.

"Your heart is beating really fast, Yuri," Viktor lazily commented, "You'll never get to sleep like that." Viktor reached up with one of his arms to massage Yuri's shoulder. "Relax, and get some sleep."

Yuri took deep breaths, and was soon entirely at ease. Viktor's fingers felt so soothing Yuri could not have stayed tense if he wanted to. Yuri could feel Viktor's face form a smile. The last thing Yuri was aware of before falling asleep was the warmth of Viktor cuddling against him and the thought that he never wanted him to let go.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Yuri woke the next morning to find that Viktor was still there. Usually Viktor was the first to rise. Yuri felt so comfortable he did not want to move from their entangled position, especially if that risked waking Viktor. They were on their sides, Viktor's face buried in Yuri's chest, his arms still circled about his waist. Yuri was using his own left arm as a pillow and his right arm was around Viktor's shoulders.

Yuri just stayed there for a while, taking it all in and enjoying it. He moved his hand up to Viktor's head and let his fingers comb through his silky hair.

"Morning, Yuri," Viktor mumbled through the fabric of Yuri's shirt.

Yuri's face turned pink. "Oh, good morning," Yuri spoke quietly, "sorry if I woke you..."

"Mmm, no," Viktor explained, "You didn't wake me, I've just been unwilling to move."

Viktor started to loose his grasp on Yuri, but was stopped when Yuri tightened his own hold on Viktor.

"We do not have to move just yet," Yuri insisted. He forgot all about his shyness at the thought of letting Viktor out of their warm embrace.

Viktor chuckled gently. "Yuri, we do need to talk."

Yuri didn't budge.

Viktor eased back into his original position, not that he had gotten far. "I suppose we can talk here," Viktor reasoned, thrilled that Yuri was determined to continue holding him. Viktor paused. "About the rings, Yuri... I remember you said you bought them as a thank you, and _I_ was the one who said they were engagement rings." Viktor stopped there, unsure how to continue. Viktor felt confident in his abilities on sensing the moods of others, especially when the person was someone he was close to. But _dealing_ with the feelings of others really was not his strength and he did not want to mess this up and possibly end their relationship that had barely started.

But Yuri understood what Viktor was trying to say. Since their kiss he had been deeply thinking about Viktor's declaration on the meaning of their rings. He gathered those thoughts before responding. Yuri pulled away from the embrace to search the Russian's face. "Viktor, I did not deny your claim, did I?" Yuri answered, keeping his voice low, "Maybe I did not buy them with the thought of proposing, but-"

Yuri traced his fingers along Viktor's shoulder blades, making Viktor shiver.

"-I already told everyone I was stealing you from them forever. That was _always_ my intent. To be known as the man who stole Viktor Nikiforov from the world. To prove that I'm the only man who has every known your love." Yuri smiled tenderly at Viktor and moved his hand back up to his silver locks. "So let's just enjoy the present and set the date for the wedding later, when we are ready."

Viktor smiled widely, relieved, and nodded.

"So," Viktor started after a long pause between them, "my instincts _were_ right about that evening we went shopping. It _was_ like a date."

Yuri blushed brightly. "Well, umm, that really was not what I meant for it to be- I just wanted to spend some time with you before the competition..."

"So it was basically a date," Viktor prompted, grinning.

Yuri instinctively brought his hand from Viktor up to his red face. "N-not officially," Yuri stammered, "It does not count!"

Viktor smiled fondly at Yuri. "You don't have to cover your face, Yuri," Viktor chuckled. He coaxed Yuri's hand away by gently taking it in his own. Yuri was still flushed, and he would not meet Viktor's eyes. Viktor's smile grew. He knew that, just like when he first came to be Yuri's coach, Yuri would need some time to get used to Viktor all over again. Viktor did not mind; he found Yuri's shyness and blushing endearing. He kissed Yuri's hand.

A few hours later, Viktor's newest Instagram post was one of his most popular ones.

It was a close up of Viktor holding Yuri's hand and kissing the gold ring on his finger with the caption:

_Out of all my wins, I think this one is my favorite..._

**Author's Note:**

> Merp bad ending is bad. So I wrote this while waiting for ep 12 and after watching it, well... I almost didn't post this because the real ending is SO much better.
> 
> I did not mention who the bronze winner was because honestly, I couldn't pick. I do not have a favorite for the bronze. They are all so talented and I love them all so much! Except for JJ... I'm so mad that ep 12 gave me unwanted feels for the guy. :| Idk I'm so conflicted on this man bleh.
> 
> Anyway I hope you enjoyed this one-shot! It was just a cute idea that I came up with before bed one night, and I felt I should write it, refine it, and share it. Constructive criticism is always appreciated! ^_^
> 
> I do have a deleted scene that I may or may not post depending on how I feel about it and if there are any people that want it. It's basically just more fluff and kisses and cute with a taste of hot dang (nothing inappropriate for the teen rating, however. I don't write smut). I didn't keep it in the story because, as adorable as it is, I feel like it is out of character, so...


End file.
